1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a manual trigger method and a manual trigger device. It applies, in particular, to the fire safety systems known as manual trigger or “break-glass” devices with which any user whatsoever can activate an alarm, especially in fire detection systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently known electrical break-glass triggers operate in the following way: when a user presses on a window of the trigger, this surface is deformed and causes an electrical contact from an electrical contactor placed behind this surface. In addition, a mechanical element changes position in order to block the trigger. This mechanical trigger displays a message to the user informing him or her that his or her action has been registered.
This type of trigger presents a number of drawbacks.
Firstly, it is necessary for an operator to physically go to the trigger to manually reset it by using a special key. This intervention takes time and safeguarding the key poses problems in the long term.
Secondly, this type of trigger cannot be tested without causing it to be activated manually. This action takes time and can only rarely be performed. Finally, these triggers cannot emit an electrical fault nor monitor the line connecting them to a central monitoring station.